


Risky

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 more G/E sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky

#01 – Air

George leans in to kiss Elliot and when their lips meet they both feel like they're walking on air.

#02 – Apples

George always tastes like apples and Elliot can't resist tasting him as often as he can.

#03 – Beginning

Elliot knew he and George would only come together from something drastic but he can't believe it took George almost getting killed for him to admit his feelings.

#04 – Bugs

The crime scene is infested with bugs and George is getting really annoyed and Elliot can't help but laugh.

#05 – Coffee

George and Elliot sigh as they enter the coffee shop and the warmth of the coffee makes them forget the depressing place they work in for a while.

#06 – Dark

George groans at the throbbing in his head and tries to blink away the darkness and the first thing he sees is Elliot standing over him like a guardian angel.

#07 – Despair

George always feels a bit of despair when Elliot gets hurt by a suspect but each time it strengthens their bond.

#08 – Doors

The elevator doors had just closed when the elevator broke and he and George rolled their eyes at their luck.

#09 – Drink

The squad always seems to forget to invite George out to have drinks with them and every time they do Elliot stays behind and takes George out himself.

#10 – Duty

Elliot knows he's done his duty to his country for many years but he still can't stop the drive to go back.

#11 – Earth

George gets distracted by Elliot's warm touch for a moment before the detective's question brings him back to Earth.

#12 – End

Elliot loves George and is always afraid that anything could end what they have but they stay together every time.

#13 – Fall

Elliot laughs when he pushed George into the freshly raked pile of leaves and George gives him a playful scowl in return.

#14 – Fire

George growls as he bites Elliot's neck and Elliot feels like a fire's been lit in them that will be very hard to extinguish.

#15 – Flexible

George sighs at the prospect of more paperwork and wishes he didn't have to be so flexible with his schedule.

#16 – Flying

George feels like he's flying when he and Elliot are together and he wishes they would never have to break away.

#17 – Food

George gets frustrated sometimes that he is a vegetarian and Elliot is a carnivore but they somehow manage to make it work.

#18 – Foot

George tries to walk but his sprained ankle won't hold any weight and he feels grateful that Elliot won't get mad that he has to help George walk.

#19 – Grave

At first they had wanted their relationship to be a secret they would take to the grave but eventually they couldn't stand it anymore and they told the squad about their relationship.

#20 – Green

George shakes his head in bemusement at the error the agent he's training made and he wonders if Elliot has ever had to work with anyone so inexperienced.

#21 – Head

Elliot grinds his teeth when his hand finds the ugly scar Brodus left on George but George kisses his hand gently and Elliot knows George doesn't blame him.

#22 – Hollow

Elliot doesn't realize how much he needs George until George has to go to a conference for a week and he feels totally hollow until he gets back.

#23 – Honor

George feels honored when Elliot asks him to come to the twin's graduation and he feels like he belongs.

#24 – Hope

George hates the feeling he gets whenever Elliot heads out and the only thing he can do is hope that Elliot comes back unscathed.

#25 – Light

Elliot and George relax as the sunlight warms their skin but they have to go back inside the station and they sigh in frustration.

#26 – Lost

George feels lost when he meets Kathy for the first time but Elliot's hand on his shoulder guides him.

#27 – Metal

Elliot is shocked when he finds out that George likes metal and is blown away at the solo George plays on the electric guitar.

#28 – New

Being with another man was still new to Elliot but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

#29 – Old

Elliot grunts when he stands and his back cracks and he can't help but grumble angrily when his kids tease him about getting old.

#30 – Peace

Elliot bursts out laughing when he sees the picture of George in a tie-die t-shirt and bell bottoms but it doesn't surprise him that George was a hippie growing up.

#31 – Poison

Once Elliot had thought his feeling were George were poisoning his religion but now he comes close to feeling the opposite.

#32 – Pretty

"You're the pretty one, doc." Elliot teases him and George just shakes his head in amusement.

#33 – Rain

The rain sends a shiver through George but Elliot wraps himself around him and he feels warmer.

#34 – Regret

Elliot is filled with regret that he had failed to protect George from Brodus but George knows there wasn't anything Elliot could have done.

#35 – Roses

George gives Elliot a shy smile when he gives Elliot a bouquet of roses and Elliot kisses him gently in return.

#36 – Secret

Elliot had tried keeping their relationship a secret from the kids but eventually they found out and he breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't outright reject them.

#37 – Snakes

Elliot melts into George when George snakes his hands over Elliot's body and gasps in pleasure at each touch.

#38 – Snow

George smirks as he pushes Elliot into the snow until Elliot gives him a playful growl and tackles him.

#39 – Solid

"Come on, you owe me a solid!" Elliot said and George was tempted to point out that finding a cell phone wasn't the same as doing things in public but he gives in anyway.

#40 – Spring

Elliot is thrown off balance when George springs on him and George uses that to his advantage and pulls him in to a bruising kiss.

#41 – Stable

Elliot wasn't the most stable person in the world and he always feels like he needs George to balance him out.

#42 – Strange

It's strange, the way George and Elliot fight all the time at work but rarely bicker at home, but they don't mind at all.

#43 – Summer

George sweats in the warm summer air and takes his shirt off and Elliot drinks in the sight of George shirtless.

#44 – Taboo

Elliot hates being analyzed and it's almost taboo between them and George wishes it wasn't.

#45 – Ugly

"George, how come all your sweaters are ugly?" Elliot asks him and George allows a hurt look to cross his face before Elliot laughs and hugs him.

#46 – War

Sometimes George's profiles cause an all out war in the squad room but he feels grateful that now Elliot takes his side every time.

#47 – Water

They get in the shower together and Elliot groans as George licks the water off his neck.

#48 – Welcome

George hadn't felt welcome in Elliot's apartment but eventually it became their apartment.

#49 – Winter

George loves winter because he can wear his favorite sweaters and he smiles when he finds the perfect sweater for Elliot.

#50 – Wood

George gasps in pleasure as Elliot grips him and they almost forget that George's office isn't soundproof and only barely break apart in time.


End file.
